Prior art solid-state image sensors that utilize lateral overflow drains (LOD) for blooming control have reduced optical sensitivity due to the depletion region created by the LOD. The LOD depletion region is the area within the device that will extinguish light-generated signals (charge) rather than be collected by the pixel. The reduced collection efficiency results in an apparent loss of sensitivity and is obviously undesired.
Consequently, a need exists for a solid-state image sensor with a LOD that does not adversely affect collection efficiency.